


remembering you fallen into my arms

by alwaysayes



Series: the wonder years [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Prom fic, Regrets, its cute! but then it isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysayes/pseuds/alwaysayes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.” John muttered against Alex’s lips.<br/>“I love you more.” Alex giggled back.<br/>“I love you more more.” John giggled back, straddling his legs over Alex’s hips and pressing his forehead to Alex’s.<br/>Alex leaned in for another kiss, flipping John over to tickle him.<br/>“No!” John wheezed.<br/>“I’ll stop when you admit that I love you more!”<br/>“You..love..me..more!” John giggled out, twisting under Alex’s grip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remembering you fallen into my arms

**Author's Note:**

> I AM FULL OF REGRETS IM SO SORRY!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (title from pictures of you by the cure because im still emo)

When JOhn woke up that morning, he knew instantly what day it was. He looked over at the calendar pinned to his wall, where  **_PROM!!!_ ** Was messily scribbled in purple sharpie.

He grinned, rolling out of bed to grab his phone. 

**alex:** morning john(: i love you!

**j <3:** morning alex you sweet angel

**alex:** its today!!!!!!!!!!

**j <3:** ik! i love you i’ll see you in a few hours!

John glanced over at the dress hanging from the closet door and smiled.

Prom was going to be the best night of his life.

-

Alex rolled out of his bed and glanced over at the wall that had his calendar before putting his glasses on.

He took a small glance at his phone, only catching a few texts.

**mulligan:** alex 

**mulligan:** help

**mulligan:** elizas rlly self conscious about her dress and shes really dysphoric

**mulligan:** what should i do?

**alex** : just tell her she looks great and that her eyeliner alone could kick dysphorias ass. 

**mulligan:** thanks ham. 

The next few texts were in the prom plan group chat.

**_sin squad_ **

**ragu pasta sauce:** GUYS 

**ham:** ?? what

**ang:** wtf do u want

**aaron:** what is it this time

**eliza:** ?

**theo:** ???????????!

**ragu pasta sauce:** nothin just making sure yall were awake(:

**ham:** fuck you margarita. u really think that i, an early riser, wouldn't be up at nine in the morning?

**ragu pasta sauce:** xD

**ang:** WHAT. TW FUCk peGGY COME TO MY ROOM ROGHT NOW

**ham:** THE SCHUYLER SIBLINGS HAVE SOME SHIT GOIN DOWN BYEEEEEE

**ham** **_left the conversation._ **

And of course, his good morning texts to John.

**alex:** morning john(: i love you!

He smiled as he typed it out, rolling out of his bed and out of his bedroom. 

He stalked down to the kitchen where George was stirring hashbrowns on the stove. 

Alex rolled his eyes, he could honestly barely stand the guy, but when he was making breakfast was about the only exception.

Matha always felt more like a parent to him, less like she was being coerced into it and more lke she really cared for him.

George had always been a stone-cold father figure, one who had an iron facade in front of and behind closed doors. He was never loving to Alex, but he never shunned him away.

Martha was the opposite. She was the poster figure for a mother, warm, jolly, kind, loving. She made Alex feel like he was home. 

His family was, at the least, a distraction.

Lafayette always knew what to say and when not to touch Alex and always knew where Alex hated being touched and always new what a sibling should know.

They were almost a broken family, but they were still a family.

His phone buzzed in his pajama pants and he pulled it out to see the message.

**j <3: ** morning alex you sweet angel

He quickly tapped out a response as George looked over at him. 

**alex:** its today!!!!!!!!!!

“Morning, Alexander.” George said stiffly.

“Morning, Wash.” Alex tried.

Their conversation died after that.

**j <3:** ik! i love you i’ll see you in a few hours!

Alex smiled up from his phone as Lafayette stalked down the stairs.

“You okay?” Alex asked, looking over at them.

“Yeah, just a little angry.” They sulked.

“What’s up, Laf? Wanna go talk in my room?” Alex nudged his sibling.

“Yeah.” Lafayette breathed, running back up the stairs, Alex following shortly behind.

“What happened?” Alex asked, once they were sitting on his bed.

“Adrienne has to go back to France.” They blurted, placing their head in their hands.

“Fuck, Laf. I’m sorry.” Alex tried.

“She’s leaving in three weeks.” Lafayette’s voice broke as they cried into their hands.

“Come here.” Alex said, pulling Lafayette close in his arms.

“She’s gonna be gone and I don't know what to do with myself because I’m a lovesick fool and-” 

“No. Calm down. You and Adri are going to be just fine. You can do long-distance.”

“I know.” 

They were cut off by a knock on Alex’s door that he  _ knew _ had to be Martha.

“Martha? You can come in.” He said, letting Lafayette unpeel themselves from Alex.

“Gilbert, what’s happened?” She asked softly, sitting down at. the foot of Alex’s bed.

“Adri is going back to France.” Lafayette muttered.

“I’m sorry, Gilbert. We need you two to come downstairs for breakfast, alright? We can talk more about this. later.” Martha said sweetly.

Lafayette nodded, and Alex helped them up off the bed.

-

**_gay shit!_ **

**theo:** sometimes i wish my family would shut the fuck up

**aaron:** what happened this time?

**ang:** Who Do I Gotta Fight

**maria:** what the fuck happened im gonna kick everybodys asses

**theo:** they told me that just because i have a full scholarship to an Ivy League school doesnt mean im smart

**theo:** literally shut the fuck up mom please

**theo:** my abuela wont shut up about how i should just be a housewife

**aaron:** fuck theo im sorry

**maria:** YOUR ABUELAS GONNA GET THEH. SE HAN D s

**ang:** ur abuela can shove her opinion up her ass lmao

**theo:** i love y’all i cant believe im platonically dating all three of u

Meanwhile…

**_assault, a pepper_ **

**ham:** holy fuvking shit!!!!!!!!!! Prom TODAY

**ang:** ya

**maria:** are u reADY FOR IT

**ham:** no m probably gonna cry when i see john in his dress

**maria:** we all are he is a god

**ang:** tbh everyone is gonna look So Good!!!!!

**eliza:** im so nervous my dress makes me look way too masculine

**ham:** e your eyeliner alone can kick dysphorias ass im just saying

**eliza:** yr too kind alex

**ham:** its true!

**john:** u guys realize i see all this right

**ham:** shit

**ham** **_has left the group_**

**_LHS GSA_ **

**ham:** OKAY IM ATAKING CHARGE OF THIS

**ham:** AFTERPARY IS AT MY PLACE

**ham:** G&M WILL BE GONE UNTIL TUESDAY NIGHT AND WE CAN HAVE BEER AND STUFF IF SOMEONE BRINGS IT

**ham:** Y’ALL UP FOR IT?

**theo:** sure?

**aaron:** im in. i’ll bring the liquor. 

**eliza:** i’m not drinkin lmao

**john:** same

**ham:** me neither

**mulligan:** I AM 

**frenchie:** sure ill drink you under the table mulligan

**mulligan:** try me asshole

**adri:** lmao i can drink BOTH of yall under the table

**eliza:** can confirm.

**maria:** lmao im gonna drink

**ang:** i might

**ham:** we have that wine everyone likes

**eliza:** nevermind im drinking

**ang:** i think we all are now

Alex laughed over his breakfast, looking over at Lafayette.

**_down with cis_ **

**aaron:** im really insecure about my tux???? help

**lafayette** : im sure youll look great!

**eliza:** you'll look great!!!!!!

**peggy:** youre gonna look great, burr

**aaron** : I'm gonna start getting ready. y'all should too. 

**john:** CRISIS MY DAD FOUND OUT I MIGHT NOT BE CIS

**john:** FUCK PLEASE HELP ME GUYS

**eliza:** what happened????

**john:** i almost called said “your son, john” and i had to save myself by saying “your sunshine” FŪCK fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck me

**eliza:** im sure he didn't notice

**john:** ffukc i hope he didnt

**peggy:** i know he didnt notice, youre good, laurens.

**john** **_has left the group._**

John ran his hands through his messy, curly, hair and ran up the stairs from the kitchen.

**j <3:** alex fuck im freaking out shit

**alex:** what happened????

**j <3:** i just almost came out to my dad i cant fucking fo this

**alex:** breathe, john. wanna run to my place real quick????

**j <3:** i cant fucking breathe alex i can barely think fuck i cant believe i did this fuck

**alex:** come over. 

**j <3: ** im about to come through my window. is yours unlocked??????

**alex:** yeah.

**j <3:** im coming up.

John crawled into the window, falling over into Alex’s bed, his sobbing mess to be met with Alex’s warm cologne and soothing words.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Alex was whispering.

“It’s not!” John cried against Alex's skin.

“Sh, yes it is. It’s gonna be alright.” Alex was saying, running his fingers through John’s curly hair.

“Alex I can’t breathe I can’t breathe I can’t breathe-”

Alex cut him off by pulling him into a sitting position and placing a glass of water to his lips. John took a sip, leaning into Alex’s touch.

“You’re gonna be fine, John.” Alex murmured, pulling John into a kiss once had calmed down.

“I love you.” John muttered against Alex’s lips.

“I love you more.” Alex giggled back.

“I love you  _ more  _ more.” John giggled back, straddling his legs over Alex’s hips and pressing his forehead to Alex’s.

Alex leaned in for another kiss, flipping John over to tickle him.

“No!” John wheezed.

“I’ll stop when you admit that I love you more!”

“You..love..me..more!” John giggled out, twisting under Alex’s grip.

“There!” Alex smiled, leaning back.

John sat up and leaned against Alex.

“I have to come out to him eventually.” He said.

“After prom,” Alex said firmly. “Before graduation.” 

“I can do that.”

“You need to do it soon, I can see how it’s fucking you up.”. 

“It’s eating me up inside. It’s fucking eating me up from my stomach up and I need to tell him.” John muttered, reaching for Alex’s hands.

“I’m here for you, no matter what you choose to do. If he tries anything, tell me. I always have space for you in my bed, at the table, anywhere you need it.” Alex said sweetly, leaning back against John.

“I fucking love you so much, Alexander.” John whispered.

Right after that, Lafayette whipped Alex’s door open.

“Am I interrupting something? Oops. I need someone to help me with lunch.”

“Get Martha to help.” Alex whined, and Lafayette nodded promptly, closing the door.

Alex giggled and pulled John onto his lap, kissing him.

John was kissing back, and soon it was a full-blown makeout session.

John ran his fingers through Alex’s hair, savoring the feeling of his touch, and Alex was leaning into John and they were the epitome of a teenage love story in that moment.

Alex pulled away from the kiss.

“Hey, John.” He said softly. 

“Hm?” John hummed back.

“You’ve gotta go back and start getting ready.”

“Ugh, shit. You’re right. See you in a bit, Alex.” 

John was still shaking a little as he pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek, skittering out of his window a few seconds later.

Alex sighed, leaning back onto his pillows.

John deserved so much more than he got.

-

A few hours later, John was sitting in a car with Alex, Angelica, Maria, Theo, and Aaron. Alex’s hand rested on his thigh, a heavy comfort to the unfamiliarity of the fancy car they were sitting in.

The other couples were buzzing with excitement, but Alex felt a hard buzz in his stomach, anxiety ruffling in his chest.

John shot a comforting look in his direction, smiling. 

Alex squeezed his hand on John’s thigh, scooting closer to him.

“You excited?” He asked John, leaning against him.

“Yeah.” John replied, giving a small smile in return.

Angelica and Maria were laughing on one side of the car, Theo and Aaron were talking quietly, whereas Alex and John were nearly silent.

It was a comfortable, affectionate, sort of silence where they were close.

When they finally got to the building, Alex and John cautiously stepped out of the long black car.

Alex took John’s hand tightly in his as they walked in.

He looked over at his boyfriend, the ice blue dress clinging to his hips.

The first thing they did was make their way over to the photobooth.

John sat next to Alex and kissed him on the cheek for the first picture. The second was more spur of the moment, Alex catching John in a soft kiss. The third photo was John’s favorite, Alex laughing as John tried to kiss him. The fourth was a romantic cliche, them kissing. 

They smiled when they saw the pictures, a picture of teenage romance.

Soon, John was dragging Alex to the dancefloor with all their friends. 

The night passed in a blur of black lights, punch, and slow dances but none of them would want it any other way.

They took the same fancy car back to Alex and Lafayette’s house, giggling the whole way there.

When they got there, Alex opened the wine cabinet and Aaron got out the case of beer he had brought and everybody got into a change of clothes.

Alex giggled when John came back downstairs in one of his ratty t-shirts and a pair of his boxers.

John walked over to where Alex was sitting on the couch and sat in his lap.

Alex wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, savoring the little affection they can display in front of their friends.

John never had much affection growing up. He was anxious about it. 

His dad was always too busy with another political gala, his dad was afraid that showing he loved his daughter might be a hit to his masculinity, afraid that he would be seen as lesser.

That’s why, once he and Alex cleared a bottle of wine, he texted his dad one thing. 

**Jane:** wwe ne ed to talk 

**Author's Note:**

> you know whats gonna happen in the next installment right..............................


End file.
